Tentang SPR
by Luxam
Summary: Selamat datang di Shibuya Psychic Research! Anda ingin tahu tentang mereka?


**Ghost Hunt © Fuyumi Ono**

**Warning:** Isi fic tidak penting, hanya membahas tentang SPR dan anggota-anggotanya. Dibuat sebagai 'salam' saya sebagai Author yang baru masuk fandom Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Tentang SPR**

Jika bicara tentang Shibuya Psychic Research atau yang biasa disingkat SPR, maka sudah bisa terbayang kalau kantor ini bukan kantor biasa. Bukan. Bukan karena keistimewaannya ketika menangani kasus dalam bidang yang berbeda penyebabnya, tapi lebih karena keanehan dan ketidaknormalan para staf pembantunya, tentu saja.

Lihat Biarawan sebagai contoh pertama. Tanpa peduli kalau rambutnya yang coklat itu sudah mencapai bahu, tetap saja dia terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biksu. Padahal sepanjang sejarah, pasti baru kali ini ada musikus jadi-jadian gila yang mengaku begitu.

Atau Ayako sebagai contoh sejanjutnya. Meski katanya Miko, toh pada kenyataannya make up yang tebal dan umur yang sudah agak lewat untuk bisa disebut gadis, membuatnya agak meragukan. Kalau saja tidak ada kasus kerasukan roh pada sebuah keluarga di daerah terpencil dan kalau saja bukan Ayako yang menyucikan para roh itu, pengakuannya sebagai Miko pasti masih diragukan.

Dan kalau sudah berbicara tentang Biarawan-Ayako yang sedang bertengkar, selalu saja ada penengah nan mulia bernama John, seorang pendeta bertaraf _exorcist_. Kehadirannya sebagai bagian dalam SPR memang sangat membantu. Kalau saja tidak ada dia, pasti jumlah orang normal di SPR sudah berkurang.

Yang lainnya ada Masako. Spirit medium handal yang masih muda, cantik, pintar, dan anggun, paling tidak jika dibandingkan dengan Ayako dan gadis aneh yang satu lagi. Dia juga cukup memiliki dedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Minimal sebagai orang yang mengaku memiliki pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan dunia gaib, dia tidak nampak meragukan.

Selain itu ada juga Yasuhara dan Madoka. Dua orang yang paling tenang dan cerdik dalam mengumpulkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan kasus. Walau mereka berdua tidak seaneh tokoh-tokoh yang sudah disebutkan lebih dulu, tapi tetap saja masih terlalu dini untuk menyebut mereka normal. Apa seorang pelajar SMU yang mengaku sudah berumur 243 tahun kepada seorang biksu tua bisa disebut normal? Madoka lain lagi. Apa seorang wanita biasa bisa mengalahkan sang pemimpin SPR dalam berdebat dengan mudahnya?

Meski mereka semua aneh, namun semua orang tahu tanpa kehadiran pengganggu-pengganggu itu, Shibuya Psychic Research tidak lebih dari kantor penyelidikan fenomena ilmu gaib secara ilmiah yang tidak kalah dingin dari seratus buah lemari es. Lihat saja Rin, satu-satunya staf asli di SPR. Apa ada yang pernah melihatnya tertawa tulus terbahak-bahak pada setiap orang? Atau minimal, tersenyum manis sambil menawarkan bantuan pada orang lain yang sedang dalam kesulitan? Jawabannya sudah bisa ditebak: tidak. Jangankan tersenyum untuk membantu orang lain, fakta yang ada malah orang lain akan merasa _freeze_ kalau sudah berada di dekatnya.

Jika staf-nya saja sudah _poker face_, tentu bos-nya pun tidak lebih baik dari itu. Oliver Davis, atau dalam cerita ini bagaimana kalau menyebutnya Kazuya Shibuya. Profesor muda peneliti ilmu gaib, serta pemilik kemampuan PK dan ESP sekaligus. Pemimpin yang cerdas dan _workaholic_ ini adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terkalahkan di SPR. Mari kesampingkan dulu Madoka, karena memang selain dia, tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari sindiran-sindiran halus Shibuya yang sangat menusuk. Kepercayaannya pada diri sendiri sangat kuat, sehingga bukan tanpa alasan dia dipanggil Naru oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan Shibuya-lah kartu rahasia mengapa SPR bisa terus berjalan baik hingga detik ini walau dihinggapi oleh serangga-serangga aneh.

Yang terakhir, tentu saja si gadis yatim piatu _part-timer_, Mai. Entah nasibnya memang sial atau justru itu pertanda dari permulaan nasib baik, rupanya memecahkan kamera menjadi satu pengalaman berharga tersendiri baginya. Tanpa adanya insiden itu, tentu Mai yang hanya siswi SMU biasa, bodoh, ceroboh, tidak berguna, dan pengguna otot ini tidak akan terlibat dengan segala urusan dunia gaib bersama Shibuya. Bagi Mai itu sebuah keuntungan, mengingat wajah Shibuya yang tampan sehingga bisa dijadikan target percintaan dan gaji _part-timer_ yang setara gaji _office lady_. Jadi berikan saja simpati pada Mai yang setiap hari harus menghadapi bos maniak teh-nya.

Meski begitu itulah SPR. Sekali lagi, Shibuya Psychic Research. Kantor penelitian fenomena ilmu gaib secara ilmiah yang diprakarsai seorang profesor remaja pria narsis dibantu staf-stafnya yang tak perlu diragukan keanehannya. Meski aneh, meski meragukan, meski tidak wajar, silakan datang ke sana jika ada masalah dengan penghuni dunia lain. Dengan senang hati mereka akan menerima segala jenis kasus, dan semoga anda puas dengan pelayanan tidak wajar mereka. Selamat datang!

**-Fin-**

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
